Total Chaos!
by ChaosChaofromZanzabar
Summary: This is about a chao that causes Total Chaos! Hahahaha:
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I no own sonic :)

Total Chaos!

It started as a normal day the sun shining, the small breeze, and the tranquillity. That's when a mysterious chao was seen walking down the street right down the middle of the street. As a car came he just walked under it. This chao is diffrent from other chao he looks like a dark chao but has a halo. his name is chaoschao and he's from Zanzabar. When he's around you know theirs going to be tons of chaos. As he's walking he throws a giant nail down. how he got it I don't know. Then the chaos happens a car hits it and it hits a light poll. And when the light poll goes down all the power to the whole town goes out and that causes lots of wrecks. All the while the little chao keeps walking with a big smile on it's face.

The End for now Hahaha:)


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i no own sonic :-)

Total Chaos! Chapter 2

We see A chao walking in a secret military base how he got there I have no clue.

While he was walking he turns and goes into a door. A sign on the door says "Danger Explosives no smoking". Inside we see him trying to light a match. why I dont know. When he gets it lit he carelesly throws it behind him. Then he walks out of the door. When he exits the room there is a huge explosion. Then people come running trying to put out the fire. Then the little chao walkes into a room this door says "Command Center authorized personal only". Inside he sees a big computer. he walkes to it and jumps on it.

While on it he presses countless keys when he jumps off the computer says "Self distruct activated" and sirens start blaring. the chao disides to leave and walks out the door.

End for now:-)


	3. Chapter 3

Me no own Sonic Hehe

Total Chaos Chapter 3

As with the last two times we see a strange chao walking. This time in a lab that belongs to Dr. Robotnik or Eggman as he's walking he sees a cable going somewhere to somewhere he goes to it and looks at it. Slowly he starts to smile. He then brings out a huge chainsaw. Then he starts it and brings it down on the cable. the cable then is cut causing massive chaos. The machines then started going haywire. The lights started flashing and the doors opened and closed while the computers were sprouting gibberish. While this was happening Eggman was really angry he tried to use the security system but it kept turning off and on constantly angering

Eggman even more. And while this was happening the chao whent happily out of the base smiling really big.

End For Now HeHe.


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: I said me no own sonic.

Total Chaos Chapter 4

Again we see this uniuqe little chao this time walking in another army base. As he's walking he goes into a door marked "Power Suply To Entire Base No Entry Permited."as he goes in he brings out some wire cutters and starts cutting wires all around. In the end all the wires were cut and the base lost power. When this happend the base lost its air conditiners causing a explosive to detonate causing massive distruction.

byebye for now. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Me no own sonic.

Total Chaos Chapter 5

Here we see the little Chaoschao looking at a sign that said "Damxndhdb fuebd sjfy fdnsh tenhsvf djsgfr" while he's looking a door suddenly appears. So he goes in it. Inside he sees a whole lot of nothing. Or desert.

In the desert a big cactus. it's really big. While he's looking at it it gets up and walkes away. Then another door

appears and he goes through it. Inside is a big statue of a huge monkey.

Then the statue starts dancing and jumps and hits a plane. Then the plane falls down and hits a tree which hits another tree and starts a domino effect causing a lot of trees to fall and when the last tree falls and hits a wall and thats the end of the trees. But where is the chao? He is at a street on a street light sleeping.

The End for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Me no own sonic.

Total Chaos Chapter 6

The little chao is now sleeping on a street light which is causing the street light to go to fast causing a huge crash which causes a huge traffic jam. When the chao wakes up he goes to an airport causing all the flights to be delayed. causing a lot of people to become very angry and one to miss his buissnes oppertunity. causing a buisniss to go bankrupt. causing a lot of people to lose there jobs.

The End for now


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer Own sonic I don't

Total Chaos Chapter 7

We see the chao walking in the strangest place now. He is walking is a battlefield while the battle is going on.  
As he walks by a person shooting the persons gun explodes. Now he stops to look at tank rolling down the hill.  
As he looks at in the tank suddenly flips over. Now the little chao is walking again. He walks in front of a jeep.  
And the jeep blows up.

Now there are planes in the sky. He looks at them. They fall to the ground. Now there is a ship at sea.  
Now it's sunk by the plane hitting it. Now there is a helicopter in the sky. The chao looks at it.  
It stops and falls to the ground. hitting a tank. blowing them both up. The chao now sees another tank.  
It runs into the fliped over tank and they both explode.

The End For Now. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I dont Own sonic

Total Chaos Chapter 8

We now see the chao in a secret underwater research lab. I dont know how he got there.  
while walking in there he comes across a door marked "explosives" so he goes in.  
So he takes out a lighter and begins to light all the fuses.  
Then he laughs and jumps out the window. Thats when the explosions came. they literily blew the lab out of the water onto the land close by.  
And nobody knows how that happend.

The End for now. 


End file.
